Mastery Sign
When a farmer reaches level 3 Crop Mastery for a certain crop, they will receive a Crop Mastery Sign. The sign depicts the crop that they have mastered and can be placed on their farm. It cannot be rotated. The sign reads, "PREMIUM name (+XP) grown here!". This is how the Mastery Signs look like when placed on your farm: Once a farmer achieves Level 3 mastery of a crop, there is a chance that any crop of that type planted in the future will become a “Premium” Crop. Initial reports show that the amount of premium crops is anywhere from 15 to 50%. A premium crop looks bigger (like a fertilized crop) and provides some experience upon harvesting, depending on the crop type: * 1 XP harvest : Acorn Squash, Aloe Vera, Asparagus, Black Berries, Blueberries, Carrots, Coffee, Cranberries, Ghost Chili, Green Tea, Onion, Pattypan Squash, Pumpkin, Raspberries, Rice, Sugar Cane, Strawberries, Tomatoes, White Grapes. * 2 XP harvest : Grapes, Peas, Peppers, Soybeans, Sunflowers. * 4 XP harvest : Bell Peppers, Broccoli, Cabbage, Eggplant, Pineapples, Squash. * 6 XP harvest : Corn, Cotton, Daffodils, Lavender, Lilies, Pink Roses, Potatoes, Red Tulips, Red Wheat, Wheat. * 8 XP harvest : Artichokes, Cupcakes (limited edition), Watermelon, Yellow Melon. The requirements to obtain a crop mastery sign depends on the amount of crops you need to harvest. Check this Crop Mastery Level Requirement for more information. Crop Mastery Signs Acorn Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Acorn Squash Mastery Sign|link=Acorn Squash Aloe Vera Mastery Sign-icon.png|Aloe Vera Mastery Sign|link=Aloe Vera Amaranth Mastery Sign-icon.png|Amaranth Mastery Sign|link=Amaranth Artichokes Mastery Sign-icon.png|Artichokes Mastery Sign|link=Artichokes Asparagus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Asparagus Mastery Sign|link=Asparagus Balloons Crop Mastery Sign-icon.png|Balloons Crop Mastery Sign|link=Balloons Crop Bamboo Mastery Sign-icon.png|Bamboo Mastery Sign|link=Bamboo Basil Mastery Sign-icon.png|Basil Mastery Sign|link=Basil Bell Peppers Mastery Sign-icon.png|Bell Peppers Mastery Sign|link=Bell Peppers Black Berries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Black Berries Mastery Sign|link=Black Berries Black Rose Mastery Sign-icon.png|Black Rose Mastery Sign|link=Black Rose Blueberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Blueberries Mastery Sign|link=Blueberries Broccoli Mastery Sign-icon.png|Broccoli Mastery Sign|link=Broccoli Cabbage Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cabbage Mastery Sign|link=Cabbage Candy Cane Mastery Sign-icon.png|Candy Cane Mastery Sign|link=Candy Cane Candy Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|Candy Corn Mastery Sign|link=Candy Corn Carnival Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carnival Squash Mastery Sign|link=Carnival Squash Carrots Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carrots Mastery Sign|link=Carrots Chickpea Mastery Sign-icon.png|Chickpea Mastery Sign|link=Chickpea Clover Mastery Sign-icon.png|Clover Mastery Sign|link=Clover Coffee Mastery Sign-icon.png|Coffee Mastery Sign|link=Coffee Columbine Mastery Sign-icon.png|Columbine Mastery Sign|link=Columbine Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|Corn Mastery Sign|link=Corn Cotton Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cotton Mastery Sign|link=Cotton Cranberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cranberries Mastery Sign|link=Cranberries Cucumber Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cucumber Mastery Sign|link=Cucumber Cupcake Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cupcakes Mastery Sign|link=Cupcakes Daffodils Mastery Sign-icon.png|Daffodils Mastery Sign|link=Daffodils Dog Rose Mastery Sign-icon.png|Dog Rose Mastery Sign|link=Dog Rose Eggplant Mastery Sign-icon.png|Eggplant Mastery Sign|link=Eggplant Elderberry Mastery Sign-icon.png|Elderberry Mastery Sign|link=Elderberry Electric Lilies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Electric Lilies Mastery Sign|link=Electric Lilies Fire & Ice Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|Fire & Ice Roses Mastery Sign|link=Fire & Ice Roses Forget-Me-Not Mastery Sign-icon.png|Forget-Me-Not Mastery Sign|link=Forget-Me-Not Ghost Chili Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ghost Chili Mastery Sign|link=Ghost Chili Ginger Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ginger Mastery Sign|link=Ginger Gladiolus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Gladiolus Mastery Sign|link=Gladiolus Goji Berry Mastery Sign-icon.png|Goji Berry Mastery Sign|link=Goji Berry Grapes Mastery Sign-icon.png|Grapes Mastery Sign|link=Grapes Green Tea Mastery Sign-icon.png|Green Tea Mastery Sign|link=Green Tea Heirloom Carrot Mastery Sign-icon.png|Heirloom Carrot Mastery Sign|link=Heirloom Carrot Hollyhocks Mastery Sign-icon.png|Hollyhocks Mastery Sign|link=Hollyhocks Iris Mastery Sign-icon.png|Iris Mastery Sign|link=Iris Lavender Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lavender Mastery Sign|link=Lavender Lemon Balm Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lemon Balm Mastery Sign|link=Lemon Balm Lilac Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lilac Mastery Sign|link=Lilac Lilies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lilies Mastery Sign|link=Lilies Lupine Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lupine Mastery Sign|link=Lupine Morning Glory Mastery Sign-icon.png|Morning Glory Mastery Sign|link=Morning Glory Oats Mastery Sign-icon.png|Oats Mastery Sign|link=Oats Onion Mastery Sign-icon.png|Onion Mastery Sign|link=Onion Orange Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Orange Daisies Mastery Sign|link=Orange Daisies Organic Blueberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Organic Blueberries Mastery Sign|link=Organic Blueberries Pattypan Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pattypan Squash Mastery Sign|link=Pattypan Squash Peanuts Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peanuts Mastery Sign|link=Peanuts Peas Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peas Mastery Sign|link=Peas Peppermint Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peppermint Mastery Sign|link=Peppermint Peppers Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peppers Mastery Sign|link=Peppers Pineapples Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pineapples Mastery Sign|link=Pineapples Pink Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pink Roses Mastery Sign|link=Pink Roses Pinto Beans Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pinto Beans Mastery Sign|link=Pinto Beans Poinsettia Mastery Sign-icon.png|Poinsettia Mastery Sign|link=Poinsettia Posole Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|Posole Corn Mastery Sign|link=Posole Corn Potatoes Mastery Sign-icon.png|Potatoes Mastery Sign|link=Potatoes Pumpkin Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pumpkin Mastery Sign|link=Pumpkin Purple Asparagus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Purple Asparagus Mastery Sign|link=Purple Asparagus Purple Pod Peas Mastery_Sign-icon.png|Purple Pod Peas Mastery Sign|link=Purple Pod Peas Purple Poppies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Purple Poppies Mastery Sign|link=Purple Poppies Raspberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Raspberries Mastery Sign|link=Raspberries Red Tulips Mastery Sign-icon.png|Red Tulips Mastery Sign|link=Red Tulips Red Wheat Mastery Sign-icon.png|Red Wheat Mastery Sign|link=Red Wheat Rhubarb Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rhubarb Mastery Sign|link=Rhubarb Rice Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rice Mastery Sign|link=Rice Rye Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rye Mastery Sign|link=Rye Saffron Mastery Sign-icon.png|Saffron Mastery Sign|link=Saffron Soybeans Mastery Sign-icon.png|Soybeans Mastery Sign|link=Soybeans Spinach Mastery Sign-icon.png|Spinach Mastery Sign|link=Spinach Square Melon Mastery Sign-icon.png|Square Melon Mastery Sign|link=Square Melon Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Squash Mastery Sign|link=Squash Strawberry Mastery Sign-icon.png|Strawberry Mastery Sign|link=Strawberry Sugar Cane Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sugar Cane Mastery Sign|link=Sugar Cane Sunflowers Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sunflowers Mastery Sign|link=Sunflowers Super Pumpkins Mastery Sign-icon.png|Super Pumpkins Mastery Sign|link=Super Pumpkins Sweet Beets Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sweet Beets Mastery Sign|link=Sweet Beets Tomatillos Mastery Sign-icon.png|Tomatillos Mastery Sign|link=Tomatillos Tomatoes Mastery Sign-icon.png|Tomatoes Mastery Sign|link=Tomatoes Triticale Mastery Sign-icon.png|Triticale Mastery Sign|link=Triticale Watermelon Mastery Sign-icon.png|Watermelon Mastery Sign|link=Watermelon Wheat Mastery Sign-icon.png|Wheat Mastery Sign|link=Wheat White Grapes Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Grapes Mastery Sign|link=White Grapes White Poinsettia Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Poinsettia Mastery Sign|link=White Poinsettia White Pumpkins Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Pumpkins Mastery Sign|link=White Pumpkins White Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Roses Mastery Sign|link=White Roses Yellow Melon Mastery Sign-icon.png|Yellow Melon Mastery Sign|link=Yellow Melon Zucchini Mastery Sign-icon.png|Zucchini Mastery Sign|link=Zucchini Tree Mastery Signs Acai Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Acai Tree Mastery Sign|link=Acai Tree] Alma Fig Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Alma Fig Tree Mastery Sign|link=Alma Fig Tree Almond Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Almond Tree Mastery Sign|link=Almond Tree Amherstia Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Amherstia Tree Mastery Sign|link=Amherstia Tree Angel Red Pomegranate Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Angel Red Pomegranate Tree Mastery Sign|link=Angel Red Pomegranate Tree Apple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Apple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Apple Tree Apricot Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Apricot Tree Mastery Sign|link=Apricot Tree Arjuna Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Arjuna Tree Mastery Sign|link=Arjuna Tree Asian Pear Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Asian Pear Tree Mastery Sign|link=Asian Pear Tree Autumn Ginkgo Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Autumn Ginkgo Tree Mastery Sign|link=Autumn Ginkgo Tree Avocado Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Avocado Tree Mastery Sign|link=Avocado Tree Bahri Date Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Bahri Date Tree Mastery Sign|link=Bahri Date Tree Banana Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Banana Tree Mastery Sign|link=Banana Tree Blood Orange Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Blood Orange Tree Mastery Sign|link=Blood Orange Tree Breadfruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Breadfruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Breadfruit Tree Breadnut Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Breadnut Tree Mastery Sign|link=Breadnut Tree Bubble Gum Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Bubble Gum Tree Mastery Sign|link=Bubble Gum Tree Caramel Apple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Caramel Apple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Caramel Apple Tree Cashew Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cashew Tree Mastery Sign|link=Cashew Tree Chanee Durian Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Chanee Durian Tree Mastery Sign|link=Chanee Durian Tree Cherry Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cherry Tree Mastery Sign|link=Cherry Tree Chestnut Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Chestnut Tree Mastery Sign|link=Chestnut Tree Cinnamon Heart Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cinnamon Heart Tree Mastery Sign|link=Cinnamon Heart Tree Coconut Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Coconut Tree Mastery Sign|link=Coconut Tree Confetti Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Confetti Tree Mastery Sign|link=Confetti Tree Cottoncandy Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cottoncandy Tree Mastery Sign|link=Cottoncandy Tree Cuban Banana Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cuban Banana Tree Mastery Sign|link=Cuban Banana Tree Date Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Date Tree Mastery Sign|link=Date Tree Disco Ball Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Disco Ball Tree Mastery Sign|link=Disco Ball Tree Durian Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Durian Tree Mastery Sign|link=Durian Tree Dwarf Almond Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Dwarf Almond Tree Mastery Sign|link=Dwarf Almond Tree Elberta Peach Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Elberta Peach Tree Mastery Sign|link=Elberta Peach Tree Fig Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Fig Tree Mastery Sign|link=Fig Tree Giant Bubblegum Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Giant Bubblegum Tree Mastery Sign|link=Giant Bubblegum Tree Giant Cinnamon Heart Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Giant Cinnamon Heart Tree Mastery Sign|link=Giant Cinnamon Heart Tree Giant Heart Candy Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Giant Heart Candy Tree Mastery Sign|link=Giant Heart Candy Tree Ginkgo Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ginkgo Tree Mastery Sign|link=Ginkgo Tree Golden Apricot Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Golden Apricot Tree Mastery Sign|link=Golden Apricot Tree Golden Malayan Coconut Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Golden Malayan Coconut Tree Mastery Sign|link=Golden Malayan Coconut Tree Golden Plum Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Golden Plum Tree Mastery Sign|link=Golden Plum Tree Golden Starfruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Golden Starfruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Golden Starfruit Tree Granny Smith Apple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Granny Smith Apple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Granny Smith Apple Tree Grapefruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Grapefruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Grapefruit Tree Guava Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Guava Tree Mastery Sign|link=Guava Tree Gulmohar Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Gulmohar Tree Mastery Sign|link=Gulmohar Tree Hass Avocado Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Hass Avocado Tree Mastery Sign|link=Hass Avocado Tree Hazelnut Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Hazelnut Tree Mastery Sign|link=Hazelnut Tree Heart Candy Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Heart Candy Tree Mastery Sign|link=Heart Candy Tree Heirloom Apple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Heirloom Apple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Heirloom Apple Tree Holiday Tree (Tree) Mastery Sign-icon.png|Holiday Tree (Tree) Mastery Sign|link=Holiday Tree (Tree) Indian Laurel Tree Mastery Sing-icon.png|Indian Laurel Tree Mastery Sign|link=Indian Laurel Tree Jackfruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Jackfruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Jackfruit Tree Key Lime Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Key Lime Tree Mastery Sign|link=Key Lime Tree Lemon Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lemon Tree Mastery Sign|link=Lemon Tree Lime Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lime Tree Mastery Sign|link=Lime Tree Longan Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Longan Tree Mastery Sign|link=Longan Tree Lychee Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lychee Tree Mastery Sign|link=Lychee Tree Mandarin Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mandarin Tree Mastery Sign|link=Mandarin Tree Mango Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mango Tree Mastery Sign|link=Mango Tree Manila Mango Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Manila Mango Tree Mastery Sign|link=Manila Mango Tree Maple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Maple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Maple Tree Mint Candy Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mint Candy Tree Mastery Sign|link=Mint Candy Tree Mission Olive Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mission Olive Tree Mastery Sign|link=Mission Olive Tree Mistletoe Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mistletoe Tree Mastery Sign|link=Mistletoe Tree Mountain Ebony Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mountain Ebony Tree Mastery Sign|link=Mountain Ebony Tree Olive Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Olive Tree Mastery Sign|link=Olive Tree Orange Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Orange Tree Mastery Sign|link=Orange Tree Ornament Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ornament Tree Mastery Sign|link=Ornament Tree Mastery Sign Ornament Tree I Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ornament Tree I Mastery Sign|link=Ornament Tree I Ornament Tree II Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ornament Tree II Mastery Sign|link=Ornament Tree II Passion Fruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Passion Fruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Passion Fruit Tree Peach Palm Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peach Palm Tree Mastery Sign|link=Peach Palm Tree Peach Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peach Tree Mastery Sign|link=Peach Tree Pine Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pine Tree Mastery Sign|link=Pine Tree Pink Bubblegum Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pink Bubblegum Tree Mastery Sign|link=Pink Bubblegum Tree Plum Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Plum Tree Mastery Sign|link=Plum Tree Pomegranate Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pomegranate Tree Mastery Sign|link=Pomegranate Tree Ponderosa Lemon Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ponderosa Lemon Tree Mastery Sign|link=Ponderosa Lemon Tree Rainbow Apple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rainbow Apple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Rainbow Apple Tree Rainier Cherry Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rainier Cherry Tree Mastery Sign|link=Rainier Cherry Tree Red Alder Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Red Alder Tree Mastery Sign|link=Red Alder Tree Red Maple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Red Maple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Red Maple Tree Ruby Guava Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ruby Guava Tree Mastery Sign|link=Ruby Guava Tree Shinko Pear Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Shinko Pear Tree Mastery Sign|link=Shinko Pear Tree Silver Maple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Silver Maple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Silver Maple Tree Singapore Jackfruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Singapore Jackfruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Singapore Jackfruit Tree Sitka Spruce Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sitka Spruce Tree Mastery Sign|link=Sitka Spruce Tree Snow Cone Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Snow Cone Tree Mastery Sign|link=Snow Cone Tree Star Ruby Grapefruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Star Ruby Grapefruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Star Ruby Grapefruit Tree Starfruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Starfruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Starfruit Tree Sugar Plum Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sugar Plum Tree Mastery Sign|link=Sugar Plum Tree Tamarind Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Tamarind Tree Mastery Sign|link=Tamarind Tree Walnut Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Walnut Tree Mastery Sign|link=Walnut Tree Wax Apple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Wax Apple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Wax Apple Tree White Apple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Apple Tree Mastery Sign|link=White Apple Tree White Pine Tree (Tree) Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Pine Tree (Tree) Mastery Sign|link=White Pine Tree (Tree) White Walnut Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Walnut Tree Mastery Sign|link=White Walnut Tree Wild Cashew Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Wild Cashew Tree Mastery Sign|link=Wild Cashew Tree Yellow Maple Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Yellow Maple Tree Mastery Sign|link=Yellow Maple Tree Yellow Passion Fruit Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png|Yellow Passion Fruit Tree Mastery Sign|link=Yellow Passion Fruit Tree Crafted Goods Mastery Signs Bakery Goods Baked Cucumber 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Baked Cucumber Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Baked Cucumber Baked Cucumber 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Baked Cucumber Level 2 Mastery Sign|link=Baked Cucumber Baked Cucumber 3 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Baked Cucumber Level 3 Mastery Sign|link=Baked Cucumber Baked Cucumber 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Baked Cucumber Level 4 Mastery Sign|link=Baked Cucumber Baked Cucumber 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Baked Cucumber Level 5 Mastery Sign|link=Baked Cucumber Carrot Cake 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carrot Cake Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Carrot Cake Carrot Cake 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carrot Cake Level 2 Mastery Sign|link=Carrot Cake Carrot Cake 3 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carrot Cake Level 3 Mastery Sign|link=Carrot Cake Carrot Cake 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carrot Cake Level 4 Mastery Sign|link=Carrot Cake Carrot Cake 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carrot Cake Level 5 Mastery Sign|link=Carrot Cake Ginger Snaps 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ginger Snaps Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Ginger Snaps Ginger Snaps 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ginger Snaps Level 2 Mastery Sign|link=Ginger Snaps Ginger Snaps 3 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ginger Snaps Level 3 Mastery Sign|link=Ginger Snaps Ginger Snaps 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ginger Snaps Level 4 Mastery Sign|link=Ginger Snaps Ginger Snaps 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ginger Snaps Level 5 Mastery Sign|link=Ginger Snaps Mocha Blackberry Cake 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mocha Blackberry Cake Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Mocha Blackberry Cake Mocha Blackberry Cake 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mocha Blackberry Cake Level 2 Mastery Sign|link=Mocha Blackberry Cake Mocha Blackberry Cake 3 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mocha Blackberry Cake Level 3 Mastery Sign|link=Mocha Blackberry Cake Mocha Blackberry Cake 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mocha Blackberry Cake Level 4 Mastery Sign|link=Mocha Blackberry Cake Mocha Blackberry Cake 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Mocha Blackberry Cake Level 5 Mastery Sign|link=Mocha Blackberry Cake Oatmeal Cookies 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Oatmeal Cookies Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Oatmeal Cookies Oatmeal Cookies 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Oatmeal Cookies Level 2 Mastery Sign|link=Oatmeal Cookies Oatmeal Cookies 3 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Oatmeal Cookies Level 3 Mastery Sign|link=Oatmeal Cookies Oatmeal Cookies 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Oatmeal Cookies Level 4 Mastery Sign|link=Oatmeal Cookies Oatmeal Cookies 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Oatmeal Cookies Level 5 Mastery Sign|link=Oatmeal Cookies Spa Goods Fresh Sachet 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Fresh Sachet Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Fresh Sachet Winery Goods Dry Sake 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Dry Sake Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Dry Sake Dry Sake 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Dry Sake Level 2 Mastery Sign|link=Dry Sake Dry Sake 3 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Dry Sake Level 3 Mastery Sign|link=Dry Sake Dry Sake 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Dry Sake Level 4 Mastery Sign|link=Dry Sake Dry Sake 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Dry Sake Level 5 Mastery Sign|link=Dry Sake Cucumber Wine 1 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cucumber Wine Level 1 Mastery Sign|link=Cucumber Wine Cucumber Wine 2 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cucumber Wine Level 2 Mastery Sign|link=Cucumber Wine Cucumber Wine 3 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cucumber Wine Level 3 Mastery Sign|link=Cucumber Wine Cucumber Wine 4 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cucumber Wine Level 4 Mastery Sign|link=Cucumber Wine Cucumber Wine 5 Star Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cucumber Wine Level 5 Mastery Sign|link=Cucumber Wine Unreleased Mastery Signs Agave Mastery Sign-icon.png|Agave Mastery Sign|link=Agave Alpine Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|Alpine Roses Mastery Sign|link=Alpine Roses Alstroemeria Lilly Mastery Sign-icon.png|Alstroemeria Lily Mastery Sign|link=Alstroemeria Lily Black Eyed Peas Mastery Sign-icon.png|Black Eyed Peas Mastery Sign|link=Black Eyed Peas Cantalope Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cantalope Mastery Sign|link=Cantalope Chardonnay Mastery Sign-icon.png|Chardonnay Mastery Sign|link=Chardonnay Daikon Mastery Sign-icon.png|Daikon Mastery Sign|link=Daikon Daylilies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Daylilies Mastery Sign|link=Daylilies Edelweiss Mastery Sign-icon.png|Edelweiss Mastery Sign|link=Edelweiss Flamingo Flower Mastery Sign-icon.png|Flamingo Flower Mastery Sign|link=Flamingo Flower Gardenia Mastery Sign-icon.png|Gardenia Mastery Sign|link=Gardenia Gerbera Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Gerbera Daisies Mastery Sign|link=Gerbera Daisies Lady Slippers Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lady Slippers Mastery Sign|link=Lady Slippers Lotus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lotus Mastery Sign|link=Lotus Nachos Mastery Sign-icon.png|Nachos Mastery Sign|link=Nachos Nopales Mastery Sign-icon.png|Nopales Mastery Sign|link=Nopales Pink Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pink Daisies Mastery Sign|link=Pink Daisies Pink Hibiscus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pink Hibiscus Mastery Sign|link=Pink Hibiscus Purple Cauliflower Mastery Sign-icon.png|Purple Cauliflower Mastery Sign|link=Purple Cauliflower Rappi Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rappi Mastery Sign|link=Rappi Red Clover Mastery Sign-icon.png|Red Clover Mastery Sign|link=Red Clover Sugar Beets Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sugar Beets Mastery Sign|link=Sugar Beets Super Berries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Super Berries Mastery Sign|link=Super Berries Sweet Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sweet Corn Mastery Sign|link=Sweet Corn Swiss Chard Mastery Sign-icon.png|Swiss Chard Mastery Sign|link=Swiss Chard Turmeric Mastery Sign-icon.png|Turmeric Mastery Sign|link=Turmeric Wasabi Mastery Sign-icon.png|Wasabi Mastery Sign|link=Wasabi 81px-Master White Corn.png|White Corn Mastery Sign|link=White Corn Yellow Lentils Mastery Sign-icon.png|Yellow Lentils Mastery Sign|link=Yellow Lentils Yellow Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|Yellow Roses Mastery Sign|link=Yellow Roses Zinfandel Mastery Sign-icon.png|Zinfandel Mastery Sign|link=Zinfandel Category:Gameplay